


Reaching Zealotry

by Ilcaeryx



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gaming Culture, M/M, MMORPGs, Roommates, Youth Struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilcaeryx/pseuds/Ilcaeryx
Summary: At first Killua's only guidelines after escaping his hometown were to stay incognito and to stay alive. Straightforward, right? A new city, a new blank slate of life. Back then he had assumed it wouldn't be too hard.He doesn't assume things anymore.Killua's new roommates and their respectiveacquaintancesgive his family a run for their money, honestly.Roommate!AU





	1. LFR

**Room available in a 3 bedroom apartment [Ridgecreek, 34 Ashencroft Street]**

Apartment is located in the Lyrebird complex in the outer parts of Ridgecreek, overlooking the inner courtyard. On the second floor. It's in the vicinity of a supermarket and a bus-stop. 20 minutes to the inner parts of Ridgecreek by foot, 15 minutes to RC Uni. Parking spaces very hard to come by. The apartment itself is in good condition (photos 1-5). Bathroom, living room and kitchen will be shared. Neighbours are very friendly.

16 square meter bedroom for rent, facing north towards the street. Furnished with a closet and a single bed. Feel free to bring your own.

Description of roommates divulged upon inquiry.

We are:

LGBT-friendy.

Non-smokers/drug-users.

Petless and childless.

You should be:

In addition to what was written above, you must be somewhat clean, considerate and respectful.

Price is non-negociable.

**[Contact now]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note** :
> 
> I'll post next chapter soon.
> 
> If you like this, consider subscribing or making a bookmark, as this will be a longer fic. Thank you for reading! This fic is also available on my Tumblr.
> 
> Chapter started 8/1/2019, finished 8/1/2019.


	2. Flute Salad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions are always important.

Outside, the skyline panned by in a simple montage; the lush, outer suburbs consecutively grew into industrial swaths and vertical, domineering buildings. Granted, this wasn't as impressive as the capital, yet Ridgecreek oozed of modern times. Slick metal and well-polished glass reflected the sunlight when the train sweeped past what Killua assumed was the innermost part of the city. According to Moogle, the train station was rather far from his actual destination.

 

His destination being 34 Ashencroft Street, he read on the e-mail, extra-checking it for the fourth time in fifteen minutes.

 

"Arriving to Ridgecreek train station in three minutes," the train attendant announced over the speakers. "The exit is to the left side in the direction of travel."

 

While he killed those remaining minutes he gathered up his laptop and general belongings, stretching his legs as he disposed his trash into the trashcan. He had slept in the train overnight with some trouble, since he had been reluctant to pay for the expensive tickets just for a few hours of better sleep. It actually didn't matter, he told himself when he dragged his luggage out of the train and his back complained, because he would have been dead tired anyway due to the exchange of trains.

 

In total, he had taken four train rides, two busses and a taxi, yet he hadn't travelled that far.

 

Killua looked around, wary. He slowly made his way through the train station, passing by ticket machines and steering clear out of the groups of humans that hung around. Looking up, he read signs for directions and paved his way to the exit.

 

The dust and smell of a new city greeted him outside, reinvigorating him. Across the street he followed the main road into the inner parts, from where (if his memory served him right) he could probably find his way to his new home.

 

It was 11:34 in the morning and he had about an hour to reach the apartment, so he figured he had plenty of time. This wasn't that big of a city, anyway.

 

* * *

 

_It really isn't a big city, but everything looks the same. I probably took a turn too early._

 

Killua munched on his hamburger and scrolled through his social media feed.

 

_I still have 20 minutes._

 

By the time he had given up on orienting himself the classic way he had decided to grab some lunch. This fast-food chain had a three-story establishment! It was pretty neat, he thought, while people-watching the flood below. His phone was fully charged, as were his energy levels and spirits.

 

_I probably should've eaten before heading out. That's why I didn't find the apartment._

 

Yeah, he could've used his phone to navigate - but where was the fun in that?

 

Re-reading his e-mail conversations with KP, the guy who wrote the post, Killua imagined that he was… pretty strict? Compared to other posts, KP's grammar and spelling were _immaculate_. Obvious sign of someone who is legit. After a few weeks of searching for a place to live, KP had held the best first impression out of everyone.

 

And a _best_ first impression isn't the same as _positive_ first impression.

 

Boy, had he regretted sending him a message at first.

 

Killua read the first message:

 

> Thank you for your interest, Mr BlueEyesWhiteHairdo. However, from what we've read we aren't sure whether you'll be a suitable roommate. The fact that you do not have a job ready for when you move here is worrying in particular. We will be in touch should we pick you, though I suggest you keep searching. - KP (Eclipse)

 

It had irritated him at first, being outright rejected for something so easily fixable, until KP had sent him a follow-up message a few hours later.

 

> We have decided to let you rent the room, assuming you still want it.  The room is available now. When would you be able to move in? - KP (Eclipse)

 

He had accepted the offer and started a short-lived chain of correspondence with KP. KP continuously brought up the importance of a job. Spoiler alert: Killua didn't have a job yet. But he'd get one.

 

And yes, he only knew the guy as KP, even after three days of chatting. That's what he signed his mails with. In another scenario, this would have been a dealbreaker, considering that he was essentially concealing his identity. Killua did a person check on the street name and found someone with the initials KK living in that apartment. There was no reason to assume that KK and KP weren't the same person. KP was probably a nickname. Actually, KP was both pretty strict and paranoid. Now that he recounted what he knew of his future roommates, their descriptions were pretty non-descript. It must've been on purpose.

 

If this worked out, whatever that meant, it'd be awesome. If it didn't...

 

He hadn't planned that far.

 

_16 minutes left. I'd better get going…_

 

* * *

 

The entrance of 38 Ashencroft Street whirled past Killua. He couldn't recall his surroundings for the last 10 minutes. Since he hadn't been able to find the apartment without the help of his phone at first, he eventually panicked and sprinted all the way there with his eyes following the moving dot on the screen.

 

36 Ashencroft Street wasn't correct… But 34 Ashencroft Street was. The 34 was engraved into the yellowish, fading paintjob on the facade, right by the entrance. On the first of the three floors he could see what today would become his room, facing the street just like the post said it would.

 

An overwhelming shower of relief overcame Killua, left to stare up at the window.

 

With 3 minutes past the time of meeting, Killua Zoldyck was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note** : Stating the obvious: I age-boosted the characters who needed it. Everyone's around 19-23ish. Next chapter we'll meet KP and his bois. I'm like 75% done with chapter 2. I don't like to write long chapters, so I'll likely release 1-3k long chapters.
> 
> Chapter started 8/1/2019, finished 8/1/2019.


	3. ... And They Were Roommates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua meets his new roommates and he gets a mixed reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note** : My god, they were roommates!

Correction: Killua wasn't quite home yet; he was locked outside the outer entrance. Apparently, in this neighbourhood they used those identification tags or a four digit code to unlock the door. He couldn't say he was very surprised about KP refusing to hand over the code over text. Instead, Killua was to text him when he arrived.

> I'm outside.

Killua pressed sent. It took KP thirty seconds to respond.

> I'll be down in a second.

Dragging the quite heavy luggage around town tired him out a bit, his forearm aching. The luggage contained mostly clothes, hygiene products, important paperwork and chargers. Necessities, really. He had his laptop hanging by his waist, safe in a laptop bag. That was his most expensive object. If that thing broke, he would absolutely lose it.

The outer door had a neat window. Behind it he saw someone appear around the corner and scurry down the remaining stairsteps. He spared Killua a quick glance and struggled with the lock until the door was opened. His lanky arm held up the door in an inviting fashion. However, his general presence was not inviting; he had this sleek, fine facial structure with thin eyebrows and grey eyes that was somehow offputting, perhaps because of his stiff posture. Dude also had a strange haircut, with hair going past his ears and almost reaching his jawline.

"I take it you are not a time pessimist," he commented, voice clear and matter of fact. Eyeing the large luggage behind Killlua, the stranger drawing his lips above and below his teeth in a sort of disparaging mouth movement.

_Geez, I'm just three minutes late. What's the big deal?_

"KP, I take it?" Killua said, not feeling very brave. Had this gone okay, he would've reached out for a handshake but he thought he'd let KP decide whether to do pleasantries or not.

"That is me. I hope your luggage wasn't too hard to haul around, Killua. We'll write the contract upstairs."

KP held the door open until Killua could enter and then moved inwards. He looked back towards Killua and turned the corner, ascending the spiral stair. With haste, Killua went past the post box and followed KP up the stairs. It was a bitch to drag the luggage step by step, so he had to carry it.

He knew KP was pissed when he took two steps at a time, quickly disappearing.

"You never told me your full name," Killua said loudly and held the luggage with all his might to keep up with KP's long strides.

"Kurapika Kurta," KP, or Kurapika, answered curtly.

They arrived at the second floor, stopping by the innermost door. Killua checked the apartment number and the name on the name tags. The nametag contained only Kurapika's name but it all seemed to be correct.

Kurapika opened the door, revealing the inside of the apartment.

Killua's face felt blank and stony. This felt less than home than standing outside, looking up at his window. The pictures were embellished, that much was for sure. The hallway was bare and had three doors, one on the right and two on the left side. It lead to the shared living room and kitchen, Killua knew.

He stepped inside. Kurapika took off his shoes by the carpet and Killua followed suit. 

"He actually showed up?" came an amused voice from the inside. That must be the other roommate.

"He did," Kurapika motioned Killua to follow him, as if Killua would want to remain by the door otherwise.

To be honest, once he entered the living area he kind of wished he hadn't entered. Something didn't add up here. Sitting on the back of the sofa was one guy, looking at him curiously. Sitting by the kitchen table was another one, mouth hoovering above a cup of coffee.

There never _once_ was a mention of a third roommate.

_Did they lie about having a third roommate?_

"You never mentioned there was a third roommate," Killua said and gained a few seconds to think by moving the luggage into the living room, wondering which one of these guys he would share room with. 

Kurapika blinked twice and pointed at the shaggy looking one by the kitchen table with his thumb. "There isn't. That's Leorio, our neighbour."

Oh.

"If Leorio lived here, things wouldn't get as messy," the sofa guy said and got off the sofa. He was clad in rough jeans and a green T-shirt. A good five centimetres talled than Killua and broader shoulders, too. If Kurapika was a slender build then this guy was his antithesis. He had straight, dark hair, dark eyes and a pretty set jawline.

The kitchen guy scoffed. "You're not wrong, kid! But you could never pay me enough to pick after you slobs."

"I'm not a slob," Kurapika said and sat down on a chair. "I just have better things to do with my time. Gon, Killua, come sit by the table. We'll complete the contract and talk about house rules."

Killua joined him, sitting down on a chair. While Leorio was mulling over his coffee, Kurapika was reading something. Both of them having something in their hands made Killua feel self-conscious, so he dug out his phone out of his back pocket and held it. The tall guy, who went by Gon if Killua used his extraordinary deduction skills correctly, sat down on the shorter side of the table, between Kurapika and Leorio.

"In case you hadn't gotten it, this," Kurapika pointed at Killua with a pen, not looking up, "is Killua..?"

Killua spit out a short "Zoldyck.".

"Killua Zoldyck. And this," the pen lazily gyrated to Gon's direction, "is Gon Freecs."

"Nice to meet you!" Gon exclaimed, smiling a big box smile. It felt genuine and less distant than Kurapika's welcome.

Killua nodded. "Nice to meet you, as well."

"Did you walk all the way from the station?"

"I did."

"Did the police bother you?"

Killua cocked his head, trying to recall. However, before he could answer, Kurapika beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, but you can take this _later_ ," Kurapika interrupted, biting off the 'later' sharply. "I have to leave for class in ten minutes so I would love to have this over with as soon as possible. Now, the contract…"

Together they looked over some legal issues, like rent and fee aswell as how they would split electricity and water bills. You know, the boring stuff that you care about when you're browsing for apartments but when you're actually moving in you barely think of until you get the first bill. Irrelevant, at the moment. It seemed fair and it was like Kurapika had suggested over text, so Killua signed the contract.

"I'm running late," Kurapika said and stood up the moment Killua's signature was jotted down. He hurried into a room and came back with a bag over his shoulder. "Leorio, can you continue? Just tell him what I told you earlier. Gon, do _not_ go out. Stay at home." 

That last comment bothered Killua. Did Kurapika think he'd steal their shit or something?

The remaining roommate and neighbour crooned a unified yes, after which Kurapika left.

"So," Leorio began, hitting Killua's shin when he stretched his long legs, "I'll give ya a short debrief of the rules here. First rule: No parties or screaming after 11. Walls are pretty thin. Your room is by mine. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Killua said, keeping the sarcasm at minimum. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just need a place to stay."

The older guy stared at him. Leorio was scruffy looking, hair unkempt and beard patchy. He had prominent eyebrows and wore round glasses. His jumper had the emblem of Ridgecreek University - he was a teacher's assistant, most likely.

"We'll see about that. As for the rest of the rules, I don't care. I don't live here, I'm just doing Kurapika a favour. Don't be messy, respect everyone's privacy. The usual stuff. Just _keep it down_."

"Leorio's a student," Gon said, surprising Killua, and drummed absentmindedly with his fingers on the table. "He either really needs sleep or coffee. Same with Kurapika, actually."

"What about you?" Killua said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not a student," Gon laughed, "I work down at PetPaw."

"Kurapika told me you didn't find a job a couple of days ago," Leorio said. "Did you find one now?"

The answer was no. This was an issue that he would take care of tomorrow. Other than buying tickets and getting somewhere to live he hadn't planned much more.

"It's pending," he said, his heartrate going up a bit. He had enough savings for the rent this month and by the next he would have a job. He would be okay for at least a few weeks. It hadn't been too hard to find a job at his hometown and he hadn't been particularly choiceless either.

Leorio pulled the biggest shit-eating grin ever, the corners of his eyes scrunching. "He's going to be pissed about it."

Gon left his chair to get something from a cupboard. "Yep, what he said. Kurapika told me you promised you would have a job by now." 

Killua looked from Leorio to Gon and back. Shit, were they all as dry-cut as Kurapika?

"Guess what the last roommate got kicked out for?" Leorio asked Killua and took a sip, never losing eye-contact.

Killua was the first to look down, focusing on a scratch on the table. 

Were they going to kick him out, too? Both of them had given him a rather relaxed and upbeat impression at first, unlike the high-strung Kurapika. He had been really careful about everything else and he would slip to rock bottom because of _this_?

Killua Zoldyck refused. If he couldn't stay here, he would go somewhere else. His luggage was still packed, after all.

"Last month I didn't eat much," Gon commented dryly and resettled, unwrapping a protein bar. He threw a protein bar to Leorio and one to Killua. 

Killua picked it up. Banana and chocolate flavour. 

"Thanks," Killua said and unwrapped it. He took a bite and crunched on it. It tasted pretty good.

"You don't need to worry about this, Killua," Gon said. "We won't tell Kurapika about it. Right, Leorio?"

Leorio physically blocked his vision of Gon by putting up his hand. "I don't want to be more involved in this than I already am. You're not forcing me into your drama again. I'll tell Kurapika and he'll deal with it."

Gon leaned across the table, eyes widening. "You know you like it. And if you tell Kurapika, he'll kick Killua out and pester you to move in instead."

"I'm never moving in, you pig."

Killua finished his bar and almost agreed out loud. That certainly was a mood right now.

"Fine! 'll help him out by myself then. Killua, let's go!"

"Where are you gonna get hi-"

"PetPaw!"

"Gon..! You're going out of-" Leorio stopped mid sentence, blanked out. He put his hand up in front of him. "I'm not having anything to do with this. My break is over. I'll see ya later, lads."

Much like Kurapika, Leorio disappeared quickly, leaving Killua and Gon alone in silence. Killua wasn't sure if he'd be allowed to stay by the time Kurapika returned, but that would be a problem for future Killua to deal with. Thus, he pointed behind himself.

"The room over here would be mine, right?" he said, reeling back the chair on two legs.

Gon snapped his head towards him, brought out of thoughts. He followed where Killua was pointing with his gaze.

"Yeah," Gon said. "Let's get your stuff in place."

It was a well-lit and moderately sized room. Not bigger than his old one, but he considered that his very few belongings would make it look bigger. There was a single bed pushed up against one wall and two inbuilt slim closets. Killua mourned that he wouldn't have a desk to place his laptop until he earned some money. He turned around to go get his luggage, but Gon was already on it.

With a short _thunk_ he unelegantly slammed the handle down into carrying mode. Gon patted the luggage. "It's okay, it didn't break. Great quality!"

"It's not like I have anything important in there." Killua put the luggage flat down on the floor and opened it. While he put away his things Gon observed him, bracing himself against the door frame.

"You didn't bring a lot with you. You sure are lucky that the last guy left some furniture behind or you would be sleeping on the floor tonight."

"About that…" Killua hunched down to place some shirts in the bottom drawer of the closet. "Did he actually get kicked out?"

"It's like Leorio said. There's a lot to say about that guy… It wasn't _only_ a money issue, he caused a lot of other problems too. Most of the time it was between him and Kurapika. I don't think it's my business to tell you, though. You can ask Kurapika about it."

He would hard-pass that. That was a topic he never wanted to bring up with Kurapika. When he got a job Kurapika would surely let it slide.

Overall, Killua felt conflicted. He somewhat felt like he already had one foot out the door, leaning dangerously close to homeless due to Kurapika's hangup with his unemployment. At the same time, he was already storing everything away as if he wouldn't leave tomorrow morning. Was he desperate enough for somewhere to belong that he would settle for this? Or was the source exhaustion, rather than desperation?

Killua didn't know but despite having just met his roommates, he felt a growing need to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note** : I had to draw a god damn map for the apartment. I couldn't remember which room belonged to which character. Honestly, I'm not sure that I described it right anyway.
> 
> Chapter started 13/1/19, finished 6/2/19.


End file.
